Never look back, The 318th Hunger Games SYOT
by TheMockingJay98
Summary: In the 74th Hunger Games Prim was never reaped so Katniss never volunteered. Cato won the Games and the rebellion never happened. The Hunger Games continued and now it's time for the 318th Annual Hunger Games. Submit a tribute and see how far they make it. ***OPEN***
1. Tribute form

**Hi I'm TheMockingJay98 and i decided to make a syot! This will be my first fanfiction but I'll do my best to make it as good as possible. Oh, and English isn't my first languages so I'm sorry if I make any spelling or grammar mistakes but I'll do my best. I really hope you want to submit a tribute to my story. (Btw I'm sorry if the intro's bad I didn't spend much time on it, I just wrote because I saw it was against the rules to have none story chapters)**

President Rolando Frosts POV

I'm sitting in my overly comfortable chair in my office waiting for Mareno Crove, this years head gamemaker to come. After a few minutes I hear a knock on the door and the nervous Crove slowly opens the door.

"You wanted to see me mr president" he says and I can hear the fear in his voice.

"Yes Crove. I wanted to talk to you about the new games. I hope you have a great idea, we wouldn't want anything to happen to you would we" I say coldly remembering the last Games. They we're a catastrophy and the last Head Gamemaker had paid with his life for his failure.

"Of-ofcourse not" Crove stutters and starts sweating, God I love being feared. "I've started with the arena and I think it will be to your delight."

With shaking hands he opens his bag and picks up a folded paper. He gives it to me and I unfold it and watch it carefully. I don't like to admit it but the arena does seem very good. I take a look at the mutts and grin evilly. Then I look up to see the face of the very nervous Crove who's waiting for my doom.

"This will due" I say not showing my true admiration for this young man.

"Thank you sir, thank you" he says relieved and bows. "Thank you, thank you!"

"Whatever, away now, don't you have any work to do" I say and he hurries out of the room still thanking me. I get up from the chair and walk over to the window thinking about the upcoming games. The arena and the mutts are done, now all that's missing is the tributes and then the Games can start.

**Ok, here's the tribute form. The ones with * are optional. Please don't submit ant Mary Sues, give your tribute some flaws. You can submit as many tributes as you like but please make some blodbaths, if I don't get atleast 6 I'll have to kill of some of the others and I really don't want to do that.**

Tribute form:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Appearance:

Personality (please be detailed):

Family:

Friends:

History:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Reaped/volunteered:

Reaction/reason:

Reaping outfit*:

Best weapon:

Strenghts:

Weaknesses (atleast 2):

Fears (atleast 1):

Chariot outfit:

Interview outfit:

Interview angle:

Interview quote*:

Training stradegy*:

What did they do infront of gamemakers*:

Preferred trainingscore (I don't guarantee you'll get it)*:

Bloodbath tribute:

Allies (if yes with who):

Romance:

Game stragedy:

Why should your tribute win*:

Token*:

Anything I forgot:

**Sorry if it's long, but I want to know your tributes. I'll make a tribute list on my profile as soon as I get some tributes.**


	2. Tribute list

Mareno Croves POV

I had just returned to my gamemaker office after my visit with the president and I can't tell you how happy I am. He actually thought my ideas was good! My ideas! And that's lucky I guess, I don't even wanna think about what he would have done otherwise. But it isn't ovet yet. The arena and the mutts may be good but it all really depends on the tributes. If they're all weak and hopeless no arena or any mutts can fix that. Just when I think that I hear my assistent call my name.

"Marano! The tribute list has come!" she shouts to me.

"Bring it in Halana!" I call back and she walks through the door with a bright yellow paper in her hand. She gives it to me and leaves. I look through it quickly and than I smile widely. This is great. This is really great.

Tribute list:

D1:

Male: Stud Worthy 18 (loverman22)

Female: Shimmer Worthy 15 (loverman22)

D2:

Male: Nicholas "Nick" Recardo 17 (massducks20)

Female: Kira Wolf 17 (MidnightRaven323)

D3:

Male: Telliovalli "Teller" Maroy 13 (Wren-and-Jay)

Female:

D4:

Male: Joshua "Josh" Caterson 18 (Monica Forte)

Female: Haven McClure 17 (G-L-I-M-M-E-R-ESSENCE)

D5:

Male: Sam Ryans 12 (goldie031)

Female: Miracle "Mir" Rawlins 15 (goldie031)

D6:

Male: Flynn Haverdeen 15 (Emmileeblue)

Female:

D7:

Male: Zane Williams 15 (Emmileeblue)

Female: Adria Jerominus 14 (nininino)

D8:

Male:

Female: Carla Fewenhill 17 (Emmileeblue)

D9:

Male: Julian "Wasp" Miller 12 (Emmileeblue)

Female: Loraline "Lola" Peck 17 (Monica Forte)

D10:

Male: William Daver 16 (Emmileeblue)

Female:

D11:

Male:

Female: Basil Ra 12 (loverman22)

D12:

Male:

Female:


End file.
